The use of silicious materials such as diatomaceous earth and perlite for water purification are known. Silicious materials work via size exclusion of particles that are larger than the pore sizes of the coating or filter made from the silicious material. Silicious materials are inert, meaning that they cannot be functionalized.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sorption material that can remove contaminants that are smaller than the pore sizes formed in silicious coatings or filters, and that are capable of being functionalized.